


So won't you take my hand?

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Shun and Yuuto held hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	So won't you take my hand?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause it's cold and my hands are freezing. I'll be back to edit (probably).

1.

"You want me to...?"

"Hold my hand," the kid says. He's tiny, like Ruri, but unlike Ruri he's a _stranger_ and Shun's not supposed to talk to strangers.

Shun shakes his head (cause that's not talking right?) and starts walking back to the school. Recess is almost over and if the teacher finds out he was exploring the new duel stadium, he's gonna be in trouble.

"Please?" Oh no, is he going to cry? Shun hates it (hates) when bullies on TV make little kids cry (and Shun's not a bully, he’s not). "Mom says I have to hold hands crossing the street."

**  
**

2.

The Resistance has numerous safe houses across Heartland City (the name is deceptive, very few of them are homes, because very few homes had been left standing after the Invasion). The warehouse Yuuto enters isn't one of them.

It’s not a secret fusion-user base either, because Yuuto knows better than to go by himself, but it’s still unsecured, it’s still the perfect spot for an ambush.

Shun waits outside, his back pressed to the door. He’s far more useful here as a lookout and if there's trouble inside, Yuuto’s more than skilled enough to put up a fight.

He waits, a minute, two minutes, ten, (he's prepared to wait hours if he needs to, if Yuuto needs to) but then there's a message flashing across his screen, intel from one of their spies, and Shun's knocking on the warehouse door. Four taps, two seconds apart, a muffled "come in", and he's inside.

He doesn't bother looking around the warehouse (assessing vulnerabilities, counting exits), heads straight to Yuuto instead.

Yuuto's sitting down, surrounded by cards. Dark Rebellion's off to the side, Yuuto's main deck and side deck spread out.

"What happened?"

Yuuto’s voice is hoarse, but for his sake, Shun ignores it. Shun walks over, grabs Yuuto’s hand and pulls him to his feet.

"Come on," he says, showing him the screen of his duel disk. "We have to go."

**  
**

3.

Ruri is gone. She's gone, captured by their enemies straight from the battlefield. She's gone. She's gone. She's _gone_.

Shun has to remind himself, because a part of him (the part that keeps him awake, the part that screams “where were you?”) can’t believe it. Doesn’t want to believe it, because no matter what, no matter how many building they’ve destroyed, how many people they’ve taken away, Ruri’s always been _there_. Testing out new decks, right next to him in battle, taking the first shift when he’s especially tired, sometimes out of sight but always there.

Except now she isn’t. She’s gone, a prisoner in the fusion dimension, somewhere Shun can’t even reach, no matter how much he needs to.

He hates the fusion duelists and hates them even more now, his head hurts, his hands shake and he hates them.

Yuuto walks on over, no doubt here to offer the same condolences he's heard all day, the same empty words of comfort.

Yuuto's cape flutters for a second, before he sits down right next to him, shoulder against shoulder, leg against leg.

“We’ll get her back,” Yuuto says, squeezing Shun’s hand in his own. “I promise.”

**  
**

4.

Shun's slipping. It had rained the previous day, light showers followed by floods upon floods, and even now, hours later, there are puddles everwhere, the smell of burning gasoline (something only their enemies could afford) even heavier.

Normally, Shun's fairly acrobatic, parkour and gymnastic classes he took early on with Yuuto and Ruri became invaluable assets as he grew up. But sometimes he messes up.

It's a fairly common assignment, breaking into the fusion settlement, beautiful houses they built upon the burnt remains of their own, housing everyone from duelist who took their comrades like trophies to the scientists who wanted to know so much more.

They escape through the top floors, jumping from roof to roof. Yuuto manages it perfectly, but he doesn't. The roof is slippery, he falls, prepared to be carted off the moment his body hits the ground, but then he stops.

There's a hand intertwined with his own, smaller but no less strong.

Shun shakes it, because at this rate they're both going to fall, and he can't drag Yuuto down with him.

But if anything, Yuuto holds on even tighter.

"I'm not going to let you go," he says, his gaze fierce despite the strain. "Nobody gets left behind, remember?"

****  
  


5.

Shun reaches for Yuuto's hands, feels the callused skin beneath his own. He grabs him, not too rough, and pulls him close. The fabric beneath his touch is worn but soft, the heart beneath that (the beating, _still beating_ heart) even softer.

Shun breath hitches, and for a moment he panics (he doesn't know half the people here, Reiji Akaba is off to the side, he can't show any weakness, Ruri's only a few feet away, he has to be strong, has to be strong for _her_ ) but then there's a hand pressing into his back and a voice murmuring into his ear.

"It's okay," Yuuto says. Yuuto whom he trusts, Yuuto who's been with him even when he wasn't. "It's okay," he says as his own tears stain Shun's scarf.

Three years after the Invasion, Shun cries.

****  



End file.
